Naruto New Story : SSS (Strongest Sitri Servant)
by R'zpxtra
Summary: Naruto harus menjalani kehidupan di Dunia baru karena kecerobohannya sendiri, sebagai seorang "Pelayan" dari seorang gadis yang ditemukannya dikamar mandi. Ada banyak berbagai aspek dari "Pelayan" itu sendiri. Apa yang akan terjadi.


**Naruto New Story : SSS (Strongest Sitri Servant)**

.

.

Summary

Naruto harus menjalani kehidupan di Dunia baru karena kecerobohannya sendiri, sebagai seorang "Pelayan" dari seorang gadis yang ditemukannya dikamar mandi. Ada banyak berbagai aspek dari "Pelayan" itu sendiri. Apa yang akan terjadi.

.

.

Warning

Abal. Aneh. Alur berantankan. Typo. Dll

.

.

Disclaimers

High School DxD & Naruto : Bukanlah milik saya

.

.

.

Rated: T (M) buat jaga-jaga

Chapter. 1

.

.

.

Jatuh dari atas langit...

Apa yang akan kau pikirkan? Mati? Tidak, ini akan jadi lebih buruk dari itu! Kita lihat saja.

Apa yang menjadi penyebab ini semua bisa terjadi?

Fresentase yang dapat memungkinkan ini terjadi adalah 33% karena terlalu bersemangat, 33% karena kecerobohannya, dan 33% karena kesialannya. Untuk 1% yang tersisa anggap saja itu adalah keberuntungannya, itupun kalau ia bisa selamat dari ketinggian seperti ini.

Mata biru jernihnya kelihatan seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, tidak ada mata yang melotot hingga terlihat seperti mau meloncat dari rongga tempatnya bersarang, tidak ada teriakan yang wajarnya dikeluarkan jika sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa, ini bukan adegan dimana para Magician terjun dari atas pesawat lalu muncul kembali dengan ajaibnya didalam kotak.

Akan ada beberapa ucapan yang akan ia terima jika ada yang melihatnya saat ini "Apa kau mati!" "Apa kau sudah gila!" dan yang lebih para "Semoga masuk Surga".

Entah apa yang dimimpikannya kemarin malam hingga terjadi seperti ini. Berpikir bagaimana caranya bisa selamat dengan rentang waktu yang sedikit karena permukaan tanah sudah berada jelas dengan jangkauan matanya... Itu tidak mungkin dilakukannya karena sejatinya ia bukan seorang pemikir yang keras, otaknya tidak akan bekerja disaat-saat begini. Lalu-

Apa ia akan menyerah dan pasrah?... ''Itu tidak mungkin dattebayou.." Seperti itulah yang akan ia ucapkan jika ditanya seperti itu. Satu kata yang menjadi ucapan yang mampu menggetarkan orang-orang yang pernah menjadi lawannya "Jika kau menungguku untuk menyerah... Kau akan menungguku seumur hidup!" Ia adalah seorang yang bertekad baja sampai-sampai api yang dikatakan mampu membakar apapun sampai menjadi abu seperti Amaterasu tak dapat melelehkannya.

Teringat dengan apa yang membuatnya seperti ini.

Ketika itu dipagi hari, dimana burung-burung saling bersautan menyambut pagi, bahkan kuncing yang baru menguap karena lelah berkeliaran semalaman. Tidak seperti biasanya mendapati dirinya terbangun sebelum sang surya mengintip dari ufuk timur dan entah karena apa ia begitu bersemangat kala itu.

Setelah mandi yang membuatnya mengigil ia langsung tancap gas mengambil langkah seribu untuk menuju tempat dimana diperbolehkannya seorang ninja untuk berlatih sambil membawa Kunai peninggalan sang Ayah.

Tak berapa lama ia sampai pada tempat yang niatkan semenjak ia keluar dari apartemen bokbroknya itu. Shi no Mori akan menjadi tempat yang cocok berlatih seperti itulah pikirnya, tanpa tahu bahwa tempat itu akan jadi tempat utama pencarian dari pihak Konoha untuknya.

Kunai dengan bentuk berbeda dari kebanyakan Kunai yang ada itu terselimuti chakra berwarna orange, ini dimaksudkan untuk menambah daya jangkau Kunai yang akan ia lemparkan itu sebagai media tempat berpindah tempatnya, seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh mendiang Ayahnya dimasa kejayaannya dulu.

Ia benar-benar tak sabar dengan sensasi yang akan ia rasakan ketika berpindah tempat dalam sekejap -Kunai cabang tiga itu ia lempar sekuat tenaga dengan tambahan chakra dari Kurama sebagai pendorong agar kunai pemberian sang Ayah terlempar lebih jauh.

Ketika kunai yang ia lempar sudah berada cukup jauh dari pandangan matanya, ia kembali memandang satu kunai lagi yang ada digenggaman tangannya ini tanpa mempedulikan satu kunai yang dilemparnya tadi, tanpa berpikir kunai itu akan membahayakan orang lain atau apapun yang akan kunai itu incar sebagai tempatnya untuk menancap.

Tanpa tahu kunai yang ia lempar membuat fenomena aneh dijalur lintasannya diatas udara.

Mempersiapkan diri untuk aksi yang akan dilakukannya, mengambil nafas dalam dan-

**[Jangan lakukan!]**

Suara menghentikan dari apa yang hampir dilakukannya itu, menggerang kesal karena telah diganggu hingga konsentrasinya buyar.

"Apa sih! Kau tahu seberapa susahnya agar aku dapat berkonsentrasi, lupakan itu. Mari kita lakukaaaaaaaaan...!"

_**Syuuuss...**_

**[BAKAAAAAAAA!]**

Ia telah telah menghilang dalam sekejap menghiraukan peringatan dari makhluk penghuni tubuhnya.

Seperti itulah yang terakhir diingatnya sebelum dirinya terjun bebas dari atas langit yang terbuka. Lupakan dengan Makhluk berwarna merah panjang dilubang langit yang terbuka itu ia tak ingin mengingat suaranya yang memengkakan telinga itu. Lampu-lampu dari listrik yang bercahaya dibawah pandangannya yang semakin lama semakin mendekat menjadi bukti bahwa dirinya sebentar lagi akan berbenturan.

Apa yang sedang menunggu kedatangannya saat ini dan seperti apa yang menunggunya saat ini, ia benar-benar tahu itu. Rasa sakitlah akan diterima terima tubuhnya ini! Membayangkan hal yang terburuk membuatnya menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Tidak ingin berakhir seperti apa yang ada dibenaknya saat ini, pemuda berambut pirang ini memutar otaknya semampu yang dirinya bisa membuatnya bekerja sedemikian apa yang sudah menjadi fungsinya.

_**Ting...**_

Terlintas dalam pikirannya bagaimana caranya agar bisa meminimalisir efek dari benturan yang tidak akan beresiko tinggi terhadap tubuhnya sendiri. Senang bukan main rasanya mengetahui otak pas-pasannya dapat diandalkan di saat seperti ini. Persetan! Dengan apa yang akan ditimbulkan oleh cara apa yang ia akan lakukan untuk sekedar menyelamatkan diri, yang jelas saat ini prioritas utamanya adalah bagaimana caranya agar dirinya selamat. Soal keributan, itu belakangan.

Entah karena memang hari ini adalah hari kesialan untuknya atau memang kesialan itu sendiri selalu mengerubungi dirinya. Seakan apa yang telah menimpanya kurang dari cukup hingga ia lupa diri dengan keadaannya saat ini yang sekarang sudah mepet.

_**GOMPRANGGGG!**_

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan segel tangannya telingannya sudah dipenuhi dengan suara-suara kegaduhan seperti pecahan genting, patahan kayu, dan berbagai properti penunjang atap itu sendiri dan kemudian suara _"Gedebuk!" _Yang disertai dengan rasa ngilu diseluruh tulang dalam tubuhnya.

Sesaat sebelum kejadian...

Seorang gadis memasuki kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai handuk yang hanya menutupi daerah-daerah yang begitu penting bagi seorang gadis. Melepas kacamata yang selalu membingkai wajahnya itu, hanya disaat-saat seperti inilah Sona Sitri terlihat tanpa kacamatanya, kemudian ia sedikit menlonggarkan lilitan handuk yang dikenakannya.

_**GUBRAKKK!...**_

Tiba-tiba, suara gaduh terdengar sangat jelas dikamar mandi itu.

Naruto, ia- sedang memegang pinggangnya dengan sedikit erangan keluar dari mulutnya. Ketika mata birunya itu melihat sekeliling, Naruto -ia menangkap pemandangan yang begitu menyita perhatiannya.

*Melorot*-

Seorang gadis...didepan matanya kini terdapat seorang gadis yang tengah telanjang bulat. Naruto menyaksikan dengan jelas ketika handuk berwarna putih yang dikenakan si gadis melorot dengan begitu sempurna dengan gerakan yang indahnya meninggalkan tugasnya untuk menutupi tubuh indah sang pemiliknya itu. Kulit putih mulus dengan bentuk kaki yang begitu langsing dan mulus juga.

Telanjang, dia telanjang, betul-betul gadis didepan matanya ini telanjang!

"...!"

Naruto merasakan keringat dingin keluar dari pori-pori disetiap inci tubuhnya, Naruto sangat yakin ini akan menjadi situasi yang sangat gawat jika gadis didepan matanya kini mendapati dirinya sendiri dengan tanpa sehelai benangpun ditubuhnya. Naruto tidak yakin ini nyata atau hanya halusinasi semata, tubuhnya kini kaku tak dapat digerakan -ia merasa layaknya diri terikat dengan beberapa pengekang tingkat tinggi.

Mata si gadis tidak berkedip sedikitpun, sepertinya dia belum bisa mengartikan semua yang terjadi dengan begitu tiba-tiba dan tanpa di duga-duga itu. Sangkin belum bisa mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi sehingga membuatnya tidak mencoba menutupi kembali tubuh yang seperti baru terlahir kedunia itu.

_**TUK!**_

Bongkahan batu bata jatuh tepat menimpa kepala Naruto yang masih tetap dalam posisi tengkurap dan kepala yang mendongkak itu kini terjerembab kembali ke lantai yang sudah dipenuhi dengan puing-puing dari reruntuhan atap itu.

"Ah...ini..."

Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidaklah gatal itu sambil cengengesan. Bila salah berucap ia akan benar-benar dalam masalah yang cukup serius.

"Bagiamana bilangnya ya... Ini hanya ketidaksengajaan, toh aku terjatuh dari atas," mengucapkan itu sambil menunjuk arah jatuhnya ia dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya yang terangkat keatas.

Percuma alasan apapun yang akan dikeluarkan oleh mulutnya kini tidak akan berpengaruh sedikitpun untuk membantunya terbebas dari situasi macam ini, kenyataannya semuanya akan tetap sia-sia saja.

"A-Aku minta maaf..." Dengan membungkuk dalam-dalam Naruto meminta maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh pada gadis didepannya ini.

"..."

Sampai detik ini tidak ada respon berarti yang diberikan oleh gadis ini, mungkin karena belum terbangun dari keterkejutannya itu. Sampai segitunya kau benar-benar pembuat onar Naruto. Kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulut manis Naruto berikutnya akan mengubah segala sesuatu yang menjadi dasar keheningan ini akan menjadi malapetakan buatnya.

"Aku bukan orang Mesum kok!"

Fatal. Mengatakan diri bukan seorang yang mesum tapi pandangan matamu tidak sedikitpun kau alihkan kearah yang lain, seolah-olah ia begitu menikmatinya hidangan yang disuguhkan secara gratisan itu.

Kesunyian tercipta disana atmosfer udara secara misterius berganti mendadak berubah mencekam.

"Menjijikan... Tidak ada kata ampun." Tidak perlu Naruto cape-cape untuk mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan si gadis dari suaranya saja ia sudah yakin nada yang terdengar begitu tanpa perasaan itu kini menggerayangi hatinya, gejolak emosi, marah, dengki, benci berbaur menjadi satu hingga terbentuklah sebuah peringatan tak lanhsung untuk Naruto.

"Uwaaaah!"

Naruto meloncat dari tempatnya berdiri ketika sebuah serangan mengenai tempat tempat itu hanya menjadi kawah yang cukup lebar. Melihat dampak kerusakan akibat serangan barusan membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya.

_**Zuuuust.**_

_**Kaboooooom!**_

Kembali menghindar dengan cara berguling-guling, sambil terus mengunci pandangannya dengan si gadis, karena mau bagaimanapun situasi ini benar-benar membuatnya harus selalu waspada. Lengah! Maka kau akan mati! Setidaknya itu yang menjadi pikirannya saat ini.

"Kau akan membayar semuanya dasar MESUUUM..."

_**KABOOOOOM!**_

_**KABOOOOOM!**_

_**KABOOOOOM!**_

Suara gemuruh ledakan yang bersautan satu sama lain dengan rentang waktu yang singkat suara ledakan yang cukup memekakakan terlinga hingga bisa-bisa merobek gendang teling karena saking kerasnya.

Naruto mati-matian menghindari itu semua, bergerak kekanan dan kekiri untuk mengelak dari serangan yang lancarkan secara bertubi-tubi itu, segesit mungkin didalam ruang yang sempit ini.

"Hey! Tolong dengarkan! Ini hanya salah paham saja!," mungucapkan itu sambil terus menjaga keseimbangan karena gerakan-gerakannya.

_**Fuing... Fuing...**_

Apalagi itu! Objek yang sekarang digunakan oleh Sona untuk memberi pelajaran pada Naruto adalah alat-alat serta berbagai kelengkapan mandinya, seperti sikat gigi, sabun mandi, botol shampo dan masih banyak lagi, apapun yang ada dijangkauan tangan -Sona akan melemparnya.

Badan Sona bergetar hebat, bukan karena menggigil melainkan sangat kesal tidak ada dari satupun lemparannya mengenai Naruto, ia benar-benar dibuat dongkol karenanya.

Lantai kamar mandi itu bergetar hebat, saat Naruto merasakan tekanan energi ini -ia melihat kearah Sona yang sekarang diselimuti aura kelam yang meguar dari seluruh bagian tubuhnya, ini gawat! Sona sekarang sudah benar-benar hilang kendali.

"Setidaknya tutupi dulu tubuhmu!"

"Kyaaaaaa..." Jeritan manis menggema dikamar mandi itu. Buru-buru Sona menutupi tubuhnya dengan handuk yang tergeletak dibawah kakinya itu, kembali Sona menembakan bola-bola sihir itu kearah Naruto.

_**ZOOOST... ZOOOST...**_

_**KABOOOM! KABOOOM!**_

Naruto kembali menghindari semua serangan itu, hingga tanpa sadar kakinya menginjak botol shampo yang isinya sudah berceceran kemana-mana.

"Are...!"

_**Srodottttt... Gubrak!**_

Naruto jatuh dengan begitu tak elitnya. Melihat Naruto yang terjatuh Sona tidak akan membiarkan ini jadi sia-sia, Sona melangkah mendekati Naruto dengan kekuatan Demonic yang terkonsentrasi ditangannya.

Menyadari diri tidak dapat berbuat banyak, Naruto hanya mengangkat kedua tangannya, Menyerah. Walaupun ia bodoh ia tahu bahwa ia harus mempertanggungkan semua salahnya walaupun bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan dirinya, ia berharap dengan begini gadis ini mau mendengar penjelasannya.

.

.

.

.

To be contine

A/N

Fic baru dari saya...

Semoga terhibur.

Mohon review.


End file.
